The present invention relates to a directional indicator made to fasten around the wrist for guiding the user in a predetermined direction.
Various compasses are known and widely used for determining direction. These compasses commonly use a magnetized needle to indicate magnetic north for determining direction. They can not apparently show the direction in which the user wishes to go. While moving, the user shall have to frequently check the compass and then correct the moving direction.